The Stories Of A Hero
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: one-shots based off of different quotes. Reading will tell all that is within.
1. Chapter 1

_**Life is too short to wake up in the morning with regrets. So love the people who treat you right, forget the people who don't and believe that everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance take it, if it changes your life let it. Nobody said it'd be easy they just promised it'd be worth it.**_

As he lay in bed the morning before he went home after the B.o.E fight. He but think that this was the best thing he could have done with his life. He and all of the other titans had been in the main tower for the last three weeks so they could get to know each other more. Had met others besides the team he had been a part of during the whole ordeal. Jericho had made a lot of new friends. He had also met a girl. She had pink hair with antennas, her friend was a caveman, she was very nice, and her name was Kole. Jericho had rather taken a liking to her. She was the first one to come up and talk to him after the fight with Dr. Light. She didn't know a lot of sign language, but she got them basics and he had been teaching her more everyday as she happen to be a fast learner.

After two weeks of being at the tower she had asked him about his family. He trusted her enough and told her that his father was Slade. She told him that she didn't care and from what she has seen he was nothing like him. Every day, talking with her, he was forgetting that he should have been the bad guy. That he should have been on the other side of the fight, not with the titans. He knew that this had happened for a reason, and he was glad it did. He would have never met Beast Boy, Herald, or even Kole had he not been a titan and he was more then excited to keep doing good.

When Beast Boy handed him the communicator he saw the chance to change his life. To let go of the fact that Slade had fathered him. Though Jericho didn't think of him as a real dad Slade was still his father. He knew it would change his life for the better and he wasn't going to fight it. He knew it would be the hardest thing he would ever do, but it would make a difference and it **would** be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I found these quotes on my computer and thought I should put them to good use. Review and tell me what you think. There will be more to came.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**To create laughter, to deliver comfort, and to protect one's siblings. That's what it means to be a brother.**_

Jericho was a rather shy person, but if you talked to him he was known to crack a joke or two. If he saw you by yourself looking sad he would come and just sit with you, hug you if need be, but he would never talk unless you wanted to. Most importantly if you hurt any of his family, well let's just say that jail would be the least of your worries. When I say family I mean the Teen Titans, because his family by blood was no longer in his life. To most all of the honary titans he was the best brother they could ask for. Nobody knows why though. It was because, even though he was the youngest, he couldn't stop his brother and sister following Slade. Goodness knows he tried to, tried to talk some sense into them to not join their father. So he made it his job to stop anyone else going that way and to protect them from being hurt by the same evil that tore his blood family apart. He wanted to be the brother he couldn't have been before and if you asked anybody he was doing the best job they could ever want to ask for. That made him the happiest he could be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN That was chapter two with even more to come. Review and tell me what you think. I always welcome ideas to make my writing better for you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Names: They define us as who we've been, who we are, and who we shall be come. It's what makes us know we exist.**_

Kole's real name was Nicole Weathers, not that anyone knew that. Nicole was the daughter of a scientist that had tested on her. That was how she got her powers. Nicole was then turned into a one woman show by her parents for the money. Nicole was the girl that had run away from her problems. When she had run away she shortened her first name and got rid of her last name so nobody would know who she was. After a while she just got used to the name and it stuck.

Now she was just Kole. Kole was the girl that lived under ground and was friends with a caveman. She was a Teen Titan. She faced her problems head on and her family liked her just the way she was. She helped bring down the Brotherhood of Evil.

She was older now, late twenties, and had a husband. Now she went by Nicki. She was soon to be a mother, and she worked at the local pet shelter. She was still head strong and not afraid to give the bad guys a piece of her mind. One day she hoped that her child would fight crime like her and her husband used to when they were younger.

She has had a few different names, but she was still the same person inside. Never changing to be what other's wanted her to be. She knew she was who she was for a reason. That she did exist and that it was for something more then sitting at home all day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Wow, three in one night I'm on a roll. Well that was chapter three with even more to come. Review and tell how much you liked it or how much you thought it sucked. Everything you guys tell me makes my writing that much better and more enjoyable for you. With that I with you a good day or night and i will see you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A kiss is a sign of affection, a greeting, a goodbye…and a great way to capture attention.**_

Kole and Jericho had their first kiss in the Titans West common room when Raven looked at them sitting in the corner talking and blushing. She told them to just kiss and get it over with because they were giving her a headache with everything they were feeling. She then pushed them together with her powers, not really giving them a choice in the matter.

Since they had departed to their home whenever they saw each other Jericho always kissed her cheek, if only to see her blush. He also kissed her before they left again, this time it was for him, tell her he would be there when ever she needed him.

Jericho was watching Kole talk and talk, about what he could not remember. He tried to get her to stop, but because he was mute this was proving t be difficult. When she was in the middle of saying something about how stubborn Robin was being, he leaned and without thought he kissed her right on the lips. He was thankful that it made her speechless and so he had her attention to tell her to forget about it. She herself had forgotten what she was ranting about the moment his lips had touched hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Here's chapter four. Hoped you liked it. It was ment to just be some fluff and maybe get a laugh or two. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, see you guys soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The truth may be the hardest thing we humans will ever tell: We lie to protect, we lie to escape, we even lie to ourselves. **_

Jericho never wanted to tell the titans about his father. He thought that if he told them, they would be in even more danger then before. He lied to keep them safe, to protect his real family.

He told them he didn't really like living on his mountain. He lied then too. He just wanted to get away for a while. To see more of the world, met new people. He knew he go back to being by himself all the time, but for now this was his escape.

He told himself that never wanted anything to do with his father. Not after what he did to Jericho and his family. He was beyond mad when he heard about what he did to the Titans. He told himself that Slade was a bad man, to never be talked to again. But a very small part of him knew that he dearly missed his father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN That was chapter 5 and there will be more to come. If there is a quote that you to see a story writen around then send it to me and I will do my best to make it good. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, see you guys soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**It is not our differences that set us apart, but rather whether we accept them or not.**_

Jericho was mute, but his friends didn't care. All though most of them didn't understand sign language, they all made the effort to talk with him at some point. One pink haired girl (no it wasn't Jinx) had asked him to teach her sign language so she would be able to talk with him more than before. That made Jericho happier then he could have been, living with all his friends. He was glad that she had accepted his difference from the others. In return he taught her how to play the guitar, which was his way to talk to the rest of the world.

Kole had lived underground almost all of her life and didn't know much about life on the surface. She felt rather lonely. She had Gnarrk, but staying in the tower with everyone she wished she had somebody to talk to. When she was sitting on the roof a green eyed boy sat with her. She didn't recall his name, but she knew that he was mute. Then one day he gave her a note asking about her home because he knew that she didn't live aboveground. She was happy to have someone ask about her home so she told him everything there was to know about where she lived. She was glad that he liked the difference that she had to the others and to return the favor she asked him if he would teach her sign language.

* * *

><p><strong>AN That was chapter six, I do have to say it's not my favorite but I still think it makes the grade. For a short time if you send me a quote in a review I will write a story for it so REVIEW please and thank you :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oh why'd you have to be so cute? It's impossible to ignore you.**_

Kole was sitting at the island counter in the main Titans tower looking over the room. It was earlier in the day that they had taken down the Brotherhood of Evil and everyone was partying. Kole had been sitting in her spot for about half an hour and one person kept catching her eye. She thought that he was quiet because every time she looked over he was either just smiling at the person talking to him or reading a book that he had with him. He had super curly blonde hair, and beautiful apple green eyes. He was just sitting in the corner reading a book that she didn't get to catch the name of. She wished that she would be able to stop staring at him because he was bound to notice sooner or later, although she was hoping for later.

The party went late into the night. Kole had found herself on the roof after about four hours of the music and everyone talking over each other. The boy she had been staring at had caught her once and just waved. It was soon after that she had left the room. As she sat there the same boy that she was thinking about came and sat next to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and waved, but that was all he did. They sat there for a while with Kole blushing the whole time. After a long time Kole couldn't take the silence any more so she decided to start a conversion.

"I'm Kole. What's your name?" He looked at her for a moment, sadness in his eyes then they brightened and he pulled out a pad of paper with a pen.

_I'm Jericho. What are you doing on the roof?_

"Much too loud then to what I'm used to, I had to get away for a minute witch I guess turned into hours. I didn't worry anyone, did I?"

_Not really, but Starfire asked a few people to look for you and I wanted to get away from the noise myself so I volunteered. I also already told her that you were fine and would come back down when you were ready. _

"Where do you live that you aren't used to a bunch of rowdy teenagers?"

_The top of a mountain. How about you? _He gave a small smile when he saw her eyes widen at where he lived.

"I live below the Earth's crust where dinosaurs are still alive." As she said this she started to blush because he hadn't look away from her the whole time they were talking, besides when he was writing.

_Did anyone ever tell you that you're pretty when you blush?_

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're too cute to ignore?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Every time I look within your eyes I feel a spark that reminds me of why I love you.**_

Kole had become his best friend in the short time that they were going to stay at the main Titan tower. Sure he had Beast Boy and The Herald, but he wasn't as close to them as he was with this strange pink haired girl.

After about two weeks everyone had gone back where they had come from (with Jinx going with Kid Flash, but that is for another time.) Only a few had stayed for longer because their homes where much farther away and they didn't want to leave their friends so soon. Kole and Jericho being among them.

They had taking a liking to each other and spent more time with one another than with anyone else. Everybody could see that they both had a crush on the other. The only two people that didn't know where they, themselves.

One night they were outside sitting by the water, not saying (or signing in Jericho's case) anything. Just enjoying the company. Jericho turned to look at her, but it seemed she had beaten him to it. As they looked into the other's eyes they both saw a spark. They didn't have to say a word, they knew what was going to be said and the next morning if anyone asked what they were so smiley about they just shook their heads and said that it was nothing to worry about. From that night forth the spark never died. When they looked into each other's eyes they knew and were reminded of why they love the other.


	9. Author's Note

**I have desided that there will be no more postings for this story. I'm sorry to those who wanted more, but I'v gotten into different things. I also wanted to thank black rose-raven angel for reviewing on every chapter, your kind words ment a lot to me.**

**Do not fear to very much, I will keep writing, as soon as I get some insporation there will be more stories to come.**

**A big thank you to every one who read and liked my story. I'll see you guys soon.**


End file.
